


Flower Language

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “Did you know what they meant?” For better or for worse The Organisation has not yet created something that would allow him to read minds and while Hisoka and himself may be in sync in a lot of ways, asking him to figure out what he’s talking about it asking the impossible.“Did I know what what meant?”“The flowers you sent me.” Still speaking softly the words hit like a dagger to his chest. He hasn’t been the only one thinking about that time tonight then.“No.” It’s a lie, while his knowledge of flowers isn’t anything compared to Tsumugi’s, he’d had to gain a passable knowledge of flower language in order to get closer to a target years ago. The knowledge still sits in the back of his mind.
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Flower Language

**Author's Note:**

> The other of my Nocturnality inspired fics except it's about Chikage and his threatening flowers rather than anything to do with Nocturnality. Chikage and Hisoka typical spoilers are in here.

Clear and bright, with nothing but an occasionally cloud passing over its surface to interrupt their view, the full moon sits proudly in the sky. While the noises of the suburb never entirely die down with the occasional car passing by on the road outside the dorms or a gently breeze rustling the leaves of trees, it feels so stiflingly silent as well. They don’t need to speak. Not with how well they know each other; the silence between them is a conversation in itself. Comfortable and unguarded, sitting here as Hisoka leans heavily against him, cup of warm sake held between two hands as he looks up into the sky.

It’s more out of ritual that they drink on nights like this, than it is any attempt to get buzzed. August had been fond of this, laughing when Chikage had asked him what the point in even having alcohol was when all three of them had their tolerances trained to the point where they’d die of alcohol poisoning before they ever felt tipsy.

_“It’s not about the way it makes you feel, it’s about sharing the moment!”_

He hadn’t really understood it at first, it seemed like just another idea August had taken from those with normal lives and forced them into in his smiling, busy body manner. The idea of even consuming alcohol for fun was foreign too. His mother had indulged in it far too heavily, as had her lovers and the way The Organisation had trained their tolerances had taken any urges he may have had to drink for himself. However August was weird, August was always weird and he’d managed it again and again, constantly surprising both of them with the things he introduced to their otherwise completely unconventional lives.

Some of these things he was familiar with, at least in passing. He knew that families were meant to share dinner at a table together because before he’d run away, his classmates would talk of doing just that. He knew that people were supposed to receive gifts on their birthday and that no matter how much you dislike it, cake is what is usually served. Unlike Decem- Hisoka, he’d had at least a glimpse of normalcy through those around him, even if his own homelife had given him nothing of the sort. August had given them that and more, concepts that he hadn’t understood, warmth and love. He still doesn’t understand love, not really but he understands what it’s like to belong somewhere and be a part of something. He also understands what it’s like to have someone worm their way into your life so deeply that even when fuelled by loathing and hatred for them, a traitorous part of you couldn’t help but to miss what you’d had.

Beside him Hisoka lifts his cup to his lips, draining half the remaining liquid in a heavy gulp. Reaching for his own he copies the action. It’s a toast to August, something that the three of them will never be able to partake in together again but for all his annoying habits, bizarre tastebuds and constant need to get on his nerves, he’s glad that the two of them are together again to share in moments like these.

The year he’d spend hating him had passed in a blur of anger, hatred and over working to try distract himself from the all too human need to mourn. Life as part of The Organisation is never fun, they don’t want you to be human, they want you cold hearted and unaffected by emotion. April may have become that if it weren’t for August being the one who’d introduced him to that world. The person he was becoming from surviving on the streets could easily have been moulded into an entirely heartless machine if it weren’t for the wide smiles greeting his bruised and battered body each night, asking how himself and December were doing, if they needed any painkillers to take the edge off of any wounds sustained during their long days of brutal training.

His revenge plan was always too emotionally driven to work, taking Decemb- Hisoka out quietly would have more than sufficed but the betrayal he’d felt with what they’d had beforehand, the trust he’d given him and that he’d gotten back in return demanded that he be crueller. A partner in that world is someone you trust with your life and they trust you with theirs in return. The betrayal had twisted him into who he is today, unrecognisable from the April August had known but at least during times like this, when it’s just himself and Hisoka, he feels pieces of his old self coming back and it’s too natural for them to fall back into what they’d had before.

“Chikage.” Hisoka speaks up, voice quiet and eyes not moving from the sky.

“Yes?”

“Did you know what they meant?” For better or for worse The Organisation has not yet created something that would allow him to read minds and while Hisoka and himself may be in sync in a lot of ways, asking him to figure out what he’s talking about it asking the impossible.

“Did I know what _what_ meant?”

“The flowers you sent me.” Still speaking softly the words hit like a dagger to his chest. He hasn’t been the only one thinking about that time tonight then.

“No.” It’s a lie, while his knowledge of flowers isn’t anything compared to Tsumugi’s, he’d had to gain a passable knowledge of flower language in order to get closer to a target years ago. The knowledge still sits in the back of his mind.

 _Marigolds:_ _cruelty, grief, and jealousy, mourning, sorrow, and despair._

_Zinnias: farewell to someone who was an important part of your life, remembrance, but also... affection_

The bouquets in themselves were supposed to be enough of a threat, that he was watching him. The meaning of the flowers was secondary but also a message of their own. Some meanings, like affection were unfortunate, merely an add on he didn’t need alongside a list of meanings that he did want to convey. That’s one emotion he’s certain The Organisation did succeed in training out of him.

Love is foreign to him, affection something he can’t fathom. This sleepy marshmallow loving lump unfortunately is something very important to him but affection? Love? No, this is just the natural result of two people who spent years entrusting the other with his life. To not end up with the bond they have would have been impossible. They physical side of things is just an extension of that bond and with the way they bicker and argue even as they pull one another into bed is confirmation that it definitely was never love. They were partners, that’s it and now they’re actors in the same company, sharing a relationship so different but so similar to what they’d had before at the same time.

“Liar.” Hisoka sounds smug and far too amused. “Sending flowers was weird anyway.”

At least the casual insult pulls him out of his head.

“It’s customary to send flowers to actors.” It is, and it had been the easiest way of knowing his gifts would make it through to where Hisoka would see them. “What would you have sent?”

“A knife.” Lifting himself off Chikage’s shoulder just enough to turn to face him, he does that annoying little smile of his.

“You’d give your enemy a weapon?” Now he sounds a little bit amused, raising an eyebrow at the simple but so very Hisoka like statement.

“Gets to the point…” A small yawn leaves his lips, eyes fluttering closed briefly before meeting Chikage’s once more. “Literally.”

A small laugh leaves his lips at how stupid what Hisoka’s just said is, building into something a little freer as he considers how of all people to end up with entwined in his life like this, it had to be someone like Hisoka.

“Chikage’s strange.” He says as though he’s not the weird one himself.

“Speak for yourself.” Their eyes don’t leave one another’s and just as a strange little smirk refuses to leave his own lips, the small smile on Hisoka’s also doesn’t budge.

There’s a tension in the moment as though any moment Hisoka could lean forwards and capture his lips, perhaps as though he might do the same thing but there’s also a strange comfort to this. Bantering without real malice, poking fun at one another but knowing that between them, it’s just their natural state. If August could see them now he’d be happy that more or less they’re getting along, Hisoka is free and despite how hard he still works at his Organisation work, he’s also found a place where, at least for now, he’s able to feel at home at. One day he may have to leave, for the company’s safety, for Hisoka’s and if it comes to that he will but for now he’ll life the life he knows August would have wanted him to have to the best of his abilities.

“Chikage.” Hisoka speaks again before leaning forwards.

He can taste sake on his lips, drowning out the always lingering taste of sugar that always comes with his kisses. It’s only brief, Hisoka’s teeth scraping over his lip as he pulls back from the kiss but he can feel from it words that he knows Hisoka doesn’t want to say either. Despite being the more honest and open of the two of them, there are some things that are far more easily conveyed physically.

“What was that for?” Raising his cup to his lips he takes another drink as he waits for his answer.

“You had a weird look on your face.” He states it so flatly that Chikage almost wants to give another small laugh. “Kissing didn’t fix it, you still look weird.”

One day he might just strangle him but instead he lets that laugh leave him in full.

**Author's Note:**

> Hows everyone else going with ranking if you are? Currently I'm still in the top 5 but I'm taking things easily for now because I've secured my place very safely in t1 lol. Spat this out super fast cause I can't stop thinking about this goddamn man and his flowers


End file.
